battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Lollipop
|species = Grape-flavored Lollipop |team =Bleh |allies = Saw, Taco |enemies = , Dora, Barf Bag, Four, Marker (possibly), Stapy (possibly) |voice = Cary Huang (BFDIA) Sam Lee (BFB) |episode = BFDIA: Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (40th, 95 votes to join) |color = Purple (Candy) and White (Stick) |first = Vomitaco |last = Lick Your Way to Freedom|deaths = 2}} Lollipop is a contestant on Battle for BFDI. She was a recommended character who could have joined BFDIA, but she did not, with only 95 votes. Lollipop was formerly voiced by Cary Huang, until being voiced by Sam Lee in BFB. Lollipop's only speaking role prior to Battle for BFDI was in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, telling Book "I guess people judged you by your cover," in response to Book asking why she didn't make it into the game. Lollipop was later flung to the LOL alongside the rest of the characters not joining BFDIA. Lollipop's IDFB redesign features a more shiny look and has no leftover wrapper at the bottom. She also has a different shade of purple. In Welcome Back, Lollipop, along with the characters held in the TLC are given a chance to debut in IDFB through viewers' vote. Appearance Lollipop appears to be a purple-colored lollipop. Changes BFDI 15 * Lollipop has a wrapper. * Lollipop is purple. * Lollipop has no shading or shine. * Lollipop has arms and legs. BFDI 20 * Lollipop has no arms. BFDI 22 * Lollipop has arms. * Lollipop is badly drawn. * Lollipop is green. * Lollipop has no wrapper. * Lollipop has thin lines. BFDI 23 * Lollipop has thicker limbs and face. BFDI 25 * Lollipop is purple. * Lollipop has a thin outline. Pre-BFDIA * Lollipop has no wrapper. * Lollipop is purple. * Lollipop has no outline. * Lollipop's design is much more simplistic. BFDIA * Lollipop has a wrapper. * Lollipop is a darker purple. IDFB * Lollipop has a shine to her top. * Lollipop has an outline. * Lollipop's candy part has an inconsistent shape. * Lollipop has no wrapper. BFB *Lollipop has thicker limbs. Relationships Barf Bag In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Lollipop is shown to be unforgiving and rude to Barf Bag, under the belief the vomit in her head has infected her mind. Book Dora Lollipop considers Dora to be annoying. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, she says “Be quiet, Dora, or else your football hair is gonna fly into your piehole!”. Deaths BFDIA *Crushed in Eraser's hallucination (if you count it) Battle for BFDI * Melted in the World's Hottest Oven. * Crushed by Stapy and eaten by Marker. Trivia * In IDFB, it is unknown if Lollipop is still wearing a wrapper or not. * Lollipop is one of the two BFB characters with purple on their body. * Lollipop is one of the few characters to have more than one death. * Lollipop is one of the two BFB contestants who switched genders between BFB 1 and BFB 2, the other is Grassy. * Due to Lolipop's masculine voice in BFB, some fans mistook her as a male. (Similar situation to Book) * Lollipop, despite being voiced by Sam Lee, sounds similar to Cary Huang's normal voice. Gallery Lollipop 2.png Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg OriginalLollipop.png|Lollipop (as seen from Vomitaco) Lollipop.png|Lolipop's BFDIA look lollipop.PNG|Lolipop's IDFB icon Lollipop wiki pose.png|Lollipop in IDFB Lollipop Fanmade New Body.png|Lollipops Idle Screenshot_20170715-091122.jpg|Lollipop's Pre-Debut Design LollipopIDFB.png|Lollipop from "Let the viewers vote!" Screenshot 20171104-180850.png|Eggy, Lolly, and Pillow Maybe I can prove myself.png|Lollipop and Barf Bag Sick airplane passenger.png Maybe she did care.png Chrome 2017-11-10 19-26-36.png Lick.PNG|Stapy and Marker eating her Stapy and Marker hurting Lollipop.gif Post credits scene.PNG TLC full count.png LastLollipop.png BestLollipop.png Lollipop body below.png LollipopHoldingForkRepellent.png Category:Recommended Characters Category:Voiced by Sam Lee Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Arms and Legs Category:Food Category:Bleh Category:Lollipop Category:Females Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Contestants